Dark Yearning
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Through the mind of Nero, see what really happened during his and Vincent’s second fight. This oneshot will be in Nero’s POV. Please read and review. NeroVincent. SPOILERS for Dirge of Cerberus for those who didn’t play it just yet.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus.

**Summary:** Through the mind of Nero, see what really happened during his and Vincent's second fight. This one-shot will be in Nero's POV. Please read and review. Nero/Vincent. SPOILERS for Dirge of Cerberus for those who didn't play it just yet.

**A/N:** I haven't seen any Dirge of Cerberus stories (maybe I haven't looked hard enough) so I'm going to make this one-shot to satisfy myself and others who want to see the Dirge of Cerberus stories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Dark Yearnings:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My brother will awaken soon. Yes, I can feel it now. He's so close…so close to accomplishing his goal. Me? I've always stood by my brother's side no matter what happens and it isn't going to change anytime soon.

I've crushed most of the people who've stood in my brother's way except for that infuriating but interesting creature, Vincent Valentine. My darkness doesn't affect this…beautiful creature at all when usually my darkness consumes the very soul and body of the people engulfed in it.

Mr. Vincent Valentine, as the WRO members call him…

Vincent…the carrier of the Protomateria…

The Protomateria…the very thing that controls the feral demon, Chaos, who is the right hand of Omega. A creature that was born from the very darkness similar to my own. He dwells inside his body, waiting to break free and slaughter anything near.

Even with the thought that the creature might control him one day, he remains the serene and enticing man that he is. His blood-red eyes never showed a shed of emotion besides anger and annoyance when he's with me. This has caught my full-attention and I would like to push him some more if my brother was awaken.

But alas! I've come to realize exactly why he can resist my darkness. It is the inner demon within him, Chaos, who saves him from death's grip. I've found this out while hiding in the shadows, watching my brother's sleeping form from afar near the mako reactor.

My brother just needs a little more time and he'll awaken. If Vincent comes, I believe I won't be able to hold him off. He proved he was the stronger of us the last time we fought.

Hearing footsteps, I growl in annoyance. Just when I thought things were going to go swell for me. My eyes fall on the glorious form of the black-haired man as he walks towards my sleeping brother.

Aha! What is this…?

I spotted a black-haired female with him. She gasps at the sight before her. I wasn't surprised when he had the same facial expression upon his pretty unblemished face. Not wanting to approach them just yet, I stayed in the shadows.

"Could this be…Weiss?" I heard him ask.

"Why does he look like that? Could he be dead?" the young girl asked her companion.

Assuming that was my cue, I stepped from the shadows, opening my mouth to speak.

"He shall be awakened soon…" I said to them.

The girl was closer to me but my eyes were glued onto the eyes that belonged to the body that silence Chaos. Those crimson eyes merely and blankly stared at him. The longer I stared at them the longer I wondered how the glowing color in them would change when they were filled with lust.

"Awaken?" the girl questioned me.

How I wished the girl would leave…

"Yes. His body is just the same as your body which Chaos resides in", I said to Vincent as I stepped closer to him.

"Huh?" the girl said.

I saw the thoughtful expression on his face and watched as he stared at the ground then back at him as he said, "That's right…I see".

"Wha, what? Wa, wait, I'm lost!" the girl cried.

I ignored my own vexation caused by the irritating girl. Really, how did Vincent deal with her?

"Ahh, finally, brother is waking up. Ever since the day he talked to that man and until today, it feels like such a long time", I said, ignoring the girl

"He talked?" I heard Vincent ask me.

Oh, how I would love to answer that question but I silenced myself after making that final comment.

"What?" the girl was still ignorant of the situation she blindly placed herself in.

I ignored her again and looked at my brother from afar. His eyes suddenly snapped open and his mouth hanged open to let an animalistic roar rip from his dry lips. The sound alone shook the whole area, breaking mako reactor #0 break down.

I was unimpressed, knowing that this horrible sound was going to come prior to his waking. What I was impressed about was that even though my brother was finally awakening, Vincent still remained calm.

I looked back at my brother after the violent shaking ceased. His eyes were wide and staring at the floor before him. I smiled. Finally, after all of this time, he has awakened and he will absorb Omega's power.

"What?" I heard Vincent mutter.

"Omega?" the ninja gasped, pointing at the glowing area around my brother.

I watched as she raised her unique weapon, her shuriken, in hopes to attack my brother. Vincent did the same, cocking his gun again. I growled. Feeling the anger build up in me, I decided to attack.

"DON'T TOUCH BROTHERRRRRR!" I cried loudly while simultaneously launching all the darkness I could muster at them.

As I watched it engulf them both, I was still wary as if they would come out. Just because I lust for Vincent doesn't mean I'll idly stand by and watch him hurt brother in his weakened state.

I already knew that he would survive my darkness but the girl won't and at least it'll slow him down. I, too, was in the darkness. The girl would surely die that is…unless she gets some assistance.

It didn't take long before I heard her cries from afar but I didn't care. Vincent would be more of a problem than she was. Unfortunately, my darkness wasn't about to consume her as quickly as I had hoped and saw a bright light through the darkness.

I watched as the black-haired gunman hopped out of the black puddle I created with the ninja girl in his arms. He placed her on the side. Hm…as if I still couldn't reach her…I won't let them get to my brother though.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask her.

"Th, that…that…that was?" were the only words she could muster at the time.

How I wanted to laugh if I could do so…

I approached him calmly as ever and folding my arms before my chest. He stared at me with those crimson eyes, glowing emotionlessly at me. He stood protectively over his companion, waiting for me to attack her.

"Death…is it… The darkness which I possess will take in anything. At the same time, you can also take and bring out anything at will. However, there are many things that are left over from the close contact with darkness. For example, death wishes. Since this is what this place is filled with…" I said to him.

"Th…that's too harsh…" I heard the ninja groan.

I saw him look at her and mutter, "Yuffie, you stay here".

"That's right. You're the one who won't be sucked into this", I say to him.

Extending my darkness again, I surrounded the wounded girl by making the darkness snake between Vincent's legs. I made it wrap around each wrist and ankle she had and let it sink into the ground, pinning her there.

She was obviously in pain for she squirmed in a futile attempt to break the bonds. I heard a bullet fly an inch away from my ear and looked at Vincent. His beautiful silver gun, Cerberus, was cocked and aimed at my face. It didn't faze me at all though.

Sighing, I said, "So what is it, Vincent?"

He said nothing as he glared at me, unaware of the sable puddle that was crawling over his feet.

"What are you talking about?" I heard him say.

I felt a smirk creep upon my face as I watched the darkness snake up his legs. It didn't affect him at all as he continued to glare at me. Maybe it was about time I explained things.

My darkness was slowly consuming all of us in its rising mass. Once it surrounded us, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm going to make a wager with you", I began, stepping closer to the attractive gunman.

He stepped back, still keeping his gun aimed at me, "Let her go. Your fight's with me".

I chuckled, "No one will harm my brother while he recovers and I'm here to enforce that. But…I would like to test your bond with this ninja here".

He said nothing else so I continued.

"For the worthless life of this female, here, I want you to physically give yourself to me", I said, watching the glow of shock emerged in his red eyes.

"Wh-what?" I heard the girl groan.

He looked back at her then back me. I looked at him blankly. My smirk was gone. I sighed as I hinted to him to look at her again to see the progress of my darkness consuming her. His eyes clearly held his franticness.

"So what do you say? The girl's life or your pride?" I asked him.

"I…" he was lost for words.

"Vincent, don't do it. I'll be fine. It's…it's just a little frightful but I'll be fine", the ninja said to him.

I frowned and made a vine-like shape of my darkness to slap over her mouth, silencing her from saying anything else to her companion. She continued to mumble unheard words of hopefulness to him but all he did was stare at her. Finally after long minutes, he looked at me.

"Let her go now and I'll do it", he said in a low and angry tone.

Nodding, I used the same vine-like darkness to throw her out of the large puddle I had created for us. As soon as her mouth was freed, she began to cry futile advice to him when he had already made his choice. My darkness pushed her out until her foot was the only thing left in it. I made it stopped, ripping a gasp from both him and her.

"We had a deal", he said angrily as he stepped towards me; his blood-red eyes glared at me in hopes to make me melt.

"I know…" I said as I caressed his cheek with the back of my hand, making him grimace, "but it who knows what you'll do to me once she's out? The only one I truly trust is my brother".

"You have my word…" he growled.

I ran my other hand across his other cheek, twisting my fingers in his uniquely-shaped dark hair. I pressed my body against his, receiving a small almost unnoticeable gasp from his pale lips.

"Hm…" was the only thing I said as I used one of my hands to make him wrap his arm around me.

I could feel his muscles clench beneath his leather attire. He was obviously uncomfortable about doing this but did I even care? I pulled down the red material that covered his pale skin.

Why does such a wonderful creature cover up skin as beautiful as his?

I flicked my tongue against the flesh I revealed, tasting the intoxicating freshness that acted like an atomic cloud around him. He didn't move, much to my happiness. His crimson eyes illuminated with his disgust as he frowned.

I quickly disposed of the red cape, tossing it aside. I didn't allow my darkness to consume it since he was probably going to need it later. It fell slowly; the air resistance was great upon it.

I drowned in his scent. That mysterious and wondrous scent that I breathed in deeply…

My animosity towards him for attempting to hurt my brother dwindled and created a very strong lust in me. I had no control over my nether regions, feeling an erection grow there. I press myself against him harder, slipping it in between his thighs.

He never moved as one of my hands traveled down to firmly grasp his member through the leather. He hissed and I forced his head on my shoulder. I began to stroke him through his clothing and without even looking at him I can tell he was frowning.

After long minutes of stroking him, he never grew hard, much to my disappointment. I growled and pushed him on his bottom. The darkness provided a soft cushion for his fall and he landed with a small bounce.

I was on him in seconds, pushing him back so that he was leaning on his elbows. He stared at me; his eyes pleading me not to do this while at the same time they silently showed his impatience.

I crawled onto my hands and knees. I reached and removed mostly everything that hid his body from me. I slid my tongue across any flesh I could reach. He never stopped me. His eyes were now on the ninja's foot. It was moving wildly, trying to break itself free of its bonds.

I sat on my knees to see what my progress has shown me. Vincent laid there; he finally looked at me again. His chest was bared with a few long scars running across it. They didn't corrupt his beauty at all. My eyes wandered down his pale but very muscular and finely chiseled body and landed on the impressive size of his limp member.

"You refuse to succumb to pleasure?" I ask him.

He didn't answer me but I didn't care. I would have him inside of me and while he's weak I'll kill him. He will no longer be a threat to my brother. How long I have waited this moment to happen.

His clothing was neatly placed aside. I leaned forward so that my lips were merely centimeters away from his manhood. I breathed on it, staring at him closely. His frown was still present on his face.

What did I have to do to make this work…?

Absolutely nothing…because this is obviously only for my benefit. Sighing, I stood to my feet, purging myself my clothing. My dark aura seemed to hide most of my lust-filled body, covering my erection from his eyes.

Now that our clothing was gone, it was time for the second step. I crawled over him, dropping myself on his lower body right before his member. I stared at it, wondering what I should do to it next. Picking something off the top of my head, I licked it, ripping a hiss from his lips.

I sucked the tip into my mouth, earning myself a small twitch from his hardening member. Yes, finally, I was receiving a response from his nether region! Unfortunately, that was all I could get from him for his member laid back down against legs.

"Enough of these futile actions…I tried to make this a pleasant event but you fail to even try to enjoy it", I growled angrily.

He didn't care, "You expect me to like this?"

What a stupid question!

"You have approximately to embed yourself as deeply inside of me as you possible can", I muttered furiously as I pointed to the girl's foot which was still trapped in my darkness. "Tick-tock, Mister Vincent Valentine"

He seemed to not like this new job that I've appointed to him. He hastily pushed my down flat on my back roughly with his hands against my shoulders. He hissed and glared at me and I could see a hint of fangs from beneath him.

Could he be transforming into Chaos? That would be wonderful…

My darkness never affected any of us, of course, but from afar I could tell the girl's foot was deteriorating with its time in the unsustainable area. I knew that this was going to be quick but nonetheless I still would get my taste of Vincent. From afar I could hear her cries of pain from her wounded foot.

He spread my legs out and pressed my knees roughly against my stomach. He aimed his limp member at my entrance. I knew that pain that inevitably coming would merely pinch me. I've faced greater physical inner pain in Deepground all my life. This would be no different.

Mercilessly, he sheathed himself deep inside of me. I gasped and gripped him. The pinch was a little much to bear without making a sound. I cracked an eye open and saw him stare at me with worried blood-red eyes.

Did he actually care that he was hurting his enemy?

I smirked, "Congratulations, Mr. Valentine".

He said nothing as he slowly shoved the rest of himself inside of me. He, at the same pace, pulled out and stuffed himself back in. I groaned, digging whatever nails I had into his pale skin and adding more scratches along his blemished body.

I felt him within him. My muscles clenched tightly on him. I had no control over them as they shut and unclenched on him vigorously. The shockwave of pleasure from my anal passage shot up my spine, causing me to arch my back.

This creature…this man…was magnificent…

Not many have made me groan or cause any usual sounds of pleasure to come from my lips. I was deeply impressed. His pace was agonizingly slow and I would change that now. I threw my hips down on his, consuming his member in my body.

My darkness swirled around in a violent wind. His black hair blew everywhere just as mine did. His eyes were closed and I saw his fangs grow in size. The member within me seemed to do the same and I heard him let out a low and animalistic growl similar to the one my brother did not that long ago.

I frequently gasped for air. My heart seemed to do flips which I wasn't entirely used to. I clutched onto him the same way I did my brother long ago as he pounded into me slowly. No matter how many times I threw my hips down, the gunman would merely grab them and slow down our wild and viciously rough pace. My neglected member leaked with my juices.

I closed my eyes for minute, letting the unbearable wave of sensation flow through me. This caused my darkness to cause even more feral winds. I opened my eyes when I heard the growling grow louder.

My eyes met with the golden ones of the demon himself. The demon born from darkness itself. His vast black wings flapped with every deep and quick thrust inside my body. I knew that Chaos had partially controlled Vincent for this time being.

He mercilessly pinned me to the ground, rendering me helpless under the feral demon. His thrusts were a lot quicker and rougher than Vincent's and I soon found myself crying out in pure bliss.

My member practically cried louder than I did as its juices shot out of it, coating out stomachs in it. I felt completely relieved, weakened, and "happy". The demon continued his wild pace inside of me until he finally came, emptying his liquids inside me and stinging my sore muscles with them.

Suddenly, the monster pulled out and rolled on his side. I blinked and watched as he violently twisted his own body around. I had completely forgotten about the crying girl who was still begging for help. I released her foot and continued to watch as Vincent fought with Chaos.

Now it was time to end his suffering…

Such a beautiful creature shouldn't have to suffer like this…

Grabbing my clothes and pulling my gun from it, I aimed it at the area where I last saw Vincent/Chaos. The man or demon wasn't there. I turned around and saw their naked human form, Vincent, standing behind me. His face was blank as he slapped my gun away from me.

"Vincent…" I growled.

"You had your deal. Now leave me alone", he said firmly as he reached down to put his clothes back on.

I noticed a tiny stream of juices leaking from his member and I didn't say anything as he placed his clothes back on. I wouldn't allow this to happen. If I let him, he would hurt my brother, which was something I surely wasn't going to allow.

"No one should interfere with brother's awakening!" I cried while simultaneously getting my clothes on with much difficulty.

We were going to settle this. Now that I've ended my dark yearning, I've no need to let him live. He pulled out his gun but I hid myself in my darkness again. I would pull out all of my tricks to stop him. My first one would consist of all my powers combined. This one should be enough to finish him.

He won't hurt brother…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Maybe later, I'll add more like I would've wanted. Please review, guys. This idea just popped into my head as I played Dirge of Cerberus for a second time.


End file.
